The present invention relates to a ring for preventing a prolapse of the uterus and the urinary bladder. The present invention also relates to a ring for preventing a prolapse of the uterus and the rectum.
Many elderly women with prolapse of the uterus also have a complication of the urinary bladder. In according to the decrease in the force of the tissue and muscle supporting the uterus upward with the increase in age, the uterus may hang down from a fixed position. Hence a part of the uterus and a part of the wall of the urinary bladder on the periphery of the uterus may be exposed to the outside of a human body. This is the prolapse of the uterus and the urinary bladder. To treat the prolapse of the uterus and the urinary bladder, it is desirable to perform a vaginal hysterectomy, which is technically difficult to be performed. Moreover, elderly women have some complication of other diseases that would make the vaginoplasty riskier.
Elderly women also have a complication of the prolapse of the uterus and the rectum. To treat the prolapse of the uterus and the rectum, it is desirable to perform a vaginoplasty, which is technically difficult to be performed. Thus the vaginoplasty is hardly carried out
That being the case, a conservative treatment without invasive operations should be required for both of the prolapse of the uterus and the urinary bladder. As a conservative treatment for the prolapse of the uterus, a method of inserting a ring pessary into the vagina to press the descensus upward is known. However, a simple round ring pessary, which just presses the cervix of the uterus upward, sometimes cause dyschezia because of pressing rectum wall together.
It is a first object of the present invention to provide a ring for preventing a prolapse of the uterus and the urinary bladder without causing the dyschezia by inserting the ring into the vagina.
That being the case, it is desirable to perform not an operation but a conservative treatment of both the prolapse of the uterus and the rectum. As a conservative treatment of the prolapse of the uterus, a method of inserting a ring pessary into the vagina to press the rectum with the uterus upward is known. However in this method, dyschezia may occur.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a ring for preventing a prolapse of the uterus and the rectum without causing the dyschezia by inserting the ring into the vagina.